Palabras que hacen historia
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: El titulo lo dice, son palabras, que definen el tema central de cada historia. Intento de Drabble. AMUTO! Pasen y lean onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he vuelto luego de que mi "querida escuela" cofcofprisioncofcof, me soltara. **

**Vengo con ideas, una colección de historias de mi pareja favorita de Shugo Chara, AMUTO!, Y tal vez en uno que otro salga Kukkai :3, o algún otro personaje!. **

**Aviso: Las historias no tienen relación entre sí. Pienso hacer unos 20? no se, iré agregando según se me ocurra.**

**Cada historia, será escrita en torno a una palabra. Para esto cuento con la ayuda de dos compañeras, y si quieren dejarme alguna palabra... Bien es todo! Disfruten! **

_Palabra 1: __Verano_ (La estación en que nací :3 y mi favorita, cual es la de ustedes?)

Es verano, según yo verano es sinonimo de Playa, por ende mi estación favorita. Me gusta nadar, todo es paz y tranquilidad, pero también me encanta jugar, además por fin estoy libre de ese gato pervertido.

Mi familia y yo, por la temporada, iremos a la playa por el día, y por lo visto el neko hentai no se va a aparecer así que... hable muy pronto.

Frente a mi se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ikuto, al parecer, según entendí mi madre lo invito, por que? no tengo ni la menor idea pero se nota que el destino esta en mi contra.

Y aquí me encontraba, junto a mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana e Ikuto, al parecer se llevaban bien, no se como, pero mi padre no mato a Ikuto cuando lo vio, ni cuando se me acerco ni nada.

Voy a nadar- Anuncio y se marcho a la orilla. No paso desapercibido para mi el que TODAS las chicas de la playa lo miraron de una manera no muy santa, y algo en mi se enfado. Ikuto es MI neko hentai!.

Mi mirada a las chicas era fulminante pero aún así no se abtenian de mirarlo.

_Celos?- _Me dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

YO NO ESTOY CELOSA POR ESE BAKA! - Grite furiosa.

_O-ok-okey-_ Me dijo mi voz interna asustada, que bueno, porque no estoy celosa cierto?.

Así que celos eh? - Pregunto Ikuto en mi oreja.

N-no - Tartamudee, roja como tomate. Acaso, LO GRITE EN VOS ALTA?!.

Descuida- Dijo dandome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Quizás solo quizás sentir celos no sea tan malo... pero aún así maldita voz interna!.

**Lo se, malo, y aburrido pero no tenía inspiración para esa palabra, igualmente, os recompensare!.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo escrito, son cortitos? bueno, mi mente no da mucho con una sola palabra, pero así es más divertido!.

P.D: Ninguna pelación entre los escritos.

Si quieren dejen palabras!.

Palabra 2: Lluvia.

La lluvia, tiempo interesante. Al caer me gustaba, me daba la sensación de desahogarme, además cuando caminaba bajo la lluvia de pequeño, ocultaba mis lágrimas. Pero basta de estupidos recuerdos.

Ahora mismo me encontraba caminando bajo la intensa lluvia, para la casa de Amu, mi refugio.

Al llegar me la encuentro durmiendo, pero se le notaba quehabía estado llorando, ya que tenía rastros de lágrimas por todo su rostro, y esta en "modo bolita".

Es cierto, olvide que le teme, al sonido de los truenos- Murmure, y abrí la "ventana", para acercarme a ella, siempre que llovia venía y la consolaba, esta vez no sería la escepción (o como se escriba).

Al ponerme a su lado, inmediatamente me abrazo y murmuro un Gracias Ikuto. Ese día dormí como nunca antes lo había echo, dormí con _paz..._

See, mi primera idea para Lluvia era beso bajo la lluvia pero pense que ya era muy visto y... pues esto salio ._., lo se no es mucho mejor que el anterior pero me gusto, fue lindo n.n

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, bueno hoy me inspire , y ya van tres... aunque no muy buenos, pero que quieren? es lo mejor que hago..**

**En fin..**

Palabra 3: Amigo (Nee, esta es de Amu y Kukai, pensaba hacerlo de Nagehiko pero no me salio...)

Amigo, esa palabra es con la que definiría a Kukai, un buen amigo. Me ayuda no solo a mí sino que a todos, incluso a Ikuto. De echo ya que Kukai y Utau salen juntos, La relación de Ikuto y Kukai ah mejorado, creo que es la única persona viviente a la que le ha permitido hacercarse a su hermana, me alegra hacen bonita pareja.

Por que de repente pienso eso? acabo de estar con Kukai en la cafetería, charlando, luego se despide y se va a buscar a mi otra mejor amiga, Utau. Eso me hace pensar que yo también quiero que alguien se preocupe por mi.

Ikuto, en un principio no lo tomaba más que por un pervertido e un idiota, pero poco a poco se a convertido en un amigo, incluso más que eso...

**Esto se van a convertir en drabbles, no tengo ganas de escribir cosas largas...**

**Cosas cortitas mejor...**

**Nos vemos.**

**P.D: Dejen reviews! por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien lo se, tampoco son drabbles, o si? quien sabe..., pero son mis primeros intentos... no se quejen, o al menos no mucho u.u**

Palabra 4: Dibujo (Si, se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba a los personajes de Kuroshitsuji!)

Mi escuela, si lo se, rara vez voy a la escuela, pero sin tener nada que hacer fue lo primero por lo que optel. En fin como iba diciendo, mi escuela más especificamente mi clase de arte, me encomendo la tarea de dibujar algo que me viniera del corazón y pues, aquí me tienen, frente a una hoja en blanco, yoru en mi cama durmiendo, y yo tratando de hacer mi tarea, por que? no se, me dieron ganas de dibujar a Amu para que las locas del instituto notarán que AMO a Amu.

Y luego de cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi corazón tomará poseción de mi mano, sostenía mi obra de arte, un dibujo que se veía así. Una Amu durmiente, con sus charas alrededor, eran varias imagenes, de los momentos vividos junto a Amu, un cuadro muy hermoso.

Con esto las chicas dejarían de molestarlo.

Me asegurare de que la profe me lo devuelva- Susurre y me dormí con una bella imagen en la cabeza.

**Lo she, lo she.**

**Diganme su opinión :3**

**Reviews!**

**A mi me gusto, creo que si me enmendaran esa tarea ya sabría que dibujar...**

**Mis amigos AMIGOS, NO AMIGAS, bueno tal vez solo, Deba-chan y Kounii pero ya que xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wiiiii! holooooooooooo! -W- vengo feliz ya que este cap me gusto muchooooo!**_

_**Danny-nekko, tu me diste esta palabra, espero que la pases bien, y tomalo como un regalo de mi parte, po que yo también quiero ver caer nieve, ya que soy de Chile TT_TT y en mi region no cae nieve, jum. Sin más disfruten el capitulo!**_

Palabra 5: Invierno

Invierno, una de mis estaciones preferidas, especialmente por que puedo ver caer la nieve, hacer muñecos, y guerras!, aunque por una parte hace algo de frío cuando te pones a jugar se te pasa, claro si hay alguien con quien jugar.

Ahora estaba sola, ya que los chicos tenían compromisos. Estaba sola o eso creía yo.

Yo Amu - Saluda Ikuto, sorprendiendome.

Ikuto- Sonrio- Quieres jugar?- Pregunto esperanzada.

Juguemos- Responde.

Jugar con Ikuto, este es definitivamente el mejor de los Inviernos, si es que lo paso junto a el.

_**Lo she, raro? bueno mi idea original era que fuera el cumpleaños de uno de los dos, o de alguien, pero me quede sin ideas y salio esto ._.**_

_**Al menos a mi me gusto, ustedes que dicen?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nyum! Con inspiración y diversión, vengo, para tratar de olvidarme de mi resfrío!**_

_**Sakuarui! tu me diste esta palabra y espero sinceramente que te guste n.n!**_

Palabra 6: Juguete

Ikuto- Me decía Amu molesta.

Que?- Decía mientras seguía jugando con su mejilla, me encantaba ese color rojo que tenían cuando le decía o hacía algo.

Suelta- Me pidió por decima vez? no se, perdí la cuenta.

No quiero- Dije, y le lamí levemente la mejilla.

No soy un juguete!- Me grito, con las mejillas aún más rojas de ser posible.

No lo eres- Lamí otra vez- Eres **MI** juguete- Respondí simplemente.

Oh sí, definitivamente me encanta jugar con ella, con mi juguete personal.

_**Bien, que dicen? A mi me pareció tierno! 3, quiero saber su opinión!**_

_**Reviews? *Ojitos esperanzados* Onegai!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wiiii, holo de nuevo :3 ahora vengo con mi cabezita mejor, luego de que mi resfriado mejorara un poco, en fin.**_

_**danna nekonya, tu me recomendaste la palabra Día y la palabra Noche, primero usare noche y luego día, espero te guste.**_

Palabra 7: Noche

La noche es la etapa del día en que más disfruto, el cielo negro, mi color favorito.

Me encontraba en un arból en el parque, aburrido como de costumbre, así que pense, que mejor que ir a molestar a mi pelirrosa favorita?.

Partí con ideas de como hacerla enojar, y al llegar la ví durmiendo placidamente, se veía tan tierna, con esa cara pacifica, que no tiene usualmente, me quede admirandola.

Definitivamente, la noche es mi momento favorito- Dije, mientras me marcha a mi casa, después de admirarla largo rato.

_**Bien! como quedo? **_

_**Acepto tomatazos, sugerencias, de todo :3**_

_**P.D: Dejen una palabra para poder continuar! onegai!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Y ahora la palabra Día! aunque no se me ocurre mucho con esto, me parece un buen reto ^.^

Palabra 8: Día

De día, el sol, el viento, la gente, los arboles, todo! es tan irreal, tan perfecto.

Pues aquí me encontraba con Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko y Rima, en el parque de diversiones, pero hacia falta algo.

Así es, echaba de menos a ese neko hentai, aunque me costaba admitirlo, mi día sin el, estaba inconpleto...

Bueno, a mi me dio ternura! día, primero pense en dia la shugo chara, pero pense que mejor noooooo, y bueno les gusto?

P.D: Recuerden dejar palabras 3

Nos vemos! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno, luego de que me recomendaran la palabra: beso, me quede pensando, en que hacer y bien me tome mi tiempo pero ya esta.**_

_**Katy-Nya, me recomendaste esta palabra, y es un reto, asi que, que dices?**_

Palabra 9: Beso

Besar, que se sentia? ahora lo sabe. Su primer beso, de los labios de la persona amada. Definitivamente los labios de Ikuto son dulces, suaves y ... expertos, a comparación con los de ellas. Pero ahora que estaban juntos, podría besarlo, y aprendería del mejor...

_**Ustedes que dicen? **_

_**Recuerden dejarme una palabra onegai! **_

_**Ahora, nos vemos**_

_**Akaiandaoi Fuera.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Konichiwa Minn-san!**_

_**Hace rato no me pasaba por aquí ya que no tenía inspiración, pero ya me ven?**_

_**Bien Kounii161, cuanto tiempo amiga mia. Bien aqui va tu drabble!**_

Palabra 10: Dulce

La primera vez que bese a Amu, sentí, que todo desaparecia, y que solo estabamos ella y yo, que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. Y saben que fue lo que más me gusto? El sabor dulce de los labios de mi dulce princesa.

_**Okey corto y cursi, pero kawaii.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Konichiwa de nuevo minna-san!**_

_**Katy-nya, con tu palabra Fresas!**_

Palabra 11: Fresas

Las fresas eran sus frutas prefiridas, porque por su sabor? por su olor? por su temporada? por su color? por su parecido con la pelirosada? bingo! por eso las fresas eran sus preferidas, por que le recordaban a su querida Amu...

_**n.n, seguimos?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Konichiwa por tercera vez hoy minna-san!**_

_**Karla? bueno vamosle con tu palabra!**_

_**Palabra 12: Amor**_

Amor, es un sentimiento extraño, dificil de describir, que solo sientes una vez, en el momento adecuado con una persona adecuada. Hay diferentes tipos de amores. Amores de hermanos, de amigos y el amor de toda la vida, el que es para siempre.

Ese tipo de amor es el que siento por Ikuto... Y espero el sienta por mi...

_**Bien eso es todo! Recuerden dejarme palabras para seguir shi?**_

_**y perdon por mi retraso pero estaba exhausta!**_


End file.
